An education in many things
by TheExtraSpecialMe
Summary: When a 16 year old, golden haired, Australian god walked into Wilson's office at the end of a dreary Friday, Wilson became certain that a higher being most definitely existed. Eventual House/Chase and maybe some House/Wilson/Chase…. To see the explicit version go check out my account anonymous secrets on AO3


A/N Good morning my lovelies, please excuse how short this first chapter is. I'm just putting this out as a teaser, kind of, to see if anyones interested in reading it. Also as soon as I get an AO3 account I will also be posting the full story there (if there's interest) also the story on here won't be as explicit as the one posted there due to guidelines. So anyhow please review/comment I would love to know your thoughts 3

Also I don't own any of the characters because let's face it if I did I wouldn't be crying at the sight of my looming student debts…..

When a 16 year old, golden haired, Australian god walked into Wilson's office at the end of a dreary Friday, Wilson became certain that a higher being most definitely existed.

He looked up from his desk, as there was a knock on his door - just below the brass plaque that read Dr James Wilson Head of Biology, through the smudged and rather dirty window he saw a pair of sea blue eyes looking in.

"Come in" he called out as he finished signing his last student report of his class, a rather disappointing one for a student named Elliot, the door opened and a boy of about 16 walked in. Wilson became transfixed with the boys eyes, he felt that he could get lost within them, the different shades of blue and light green created the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Then there was the boys' hair; long locks of luscious blonde hair framed his face, one that could only be described as angelic.

The boy coughed, causing Wilson to blink and get hold of himself, this was a child his conscious screamed at him.

"Ah, yes how can I help you?" he asked whilst he searched for the boys name in his memory and drew a blank.

Noting the other mans confusing the boy said, "Robert Chase sir, I came to ask whether there was space on your course? You see I've just transferred here from Australia and want to study Biology along with my other subjects…" he trailed off. Wilson sent thanks to whoever must be up there, because as the boy had been speaking he had crossed from the doorway to sit on the chair opposite Wilson's with only the desk separating them. As he had crossed Wilson had caught a glance at the boys lean figure, which seemed to be a combination of pro surfer and fitness guru with legs that went on forever, he swallowed hard and tried to prevent certain thoughts entering his mind.

Focusing on what Chase had said, he picked up his register and scanned through to see if he indeed did have any space, though God help him if he didn't. But he inwardly sighed in relief as he noted that in fact he did have one spare place that could be filled.

He looked up and smiled as he said "Why yes, Chase it does look as if I have one spare place in my class, what's your average? So I know who to pair you with I mean."

"Oh, um, a 94 average by American standards, I think that's what they were anyway. Let me just check" he muttered before bending over to open his satchel and retrieve a moleskin diary. As he bent over, his shirt rode up and washboard hard abs were exposed to Wilsons' greedy eyes. He groaned as he tried even harder to stop the images of what he wished to do to this teenager from playing out in his mind, the most explicit one being how he could bend the boy over his desk and have his way with him.

"Ah here it is" he cried, as he flicked open the diary to the page which had various numbers scribbled into messy columns, he passed it over the desk to Wilson, who shivered slightly as his hand caught the boys. He scanned the page and sure enough a 94 in biology, he continued reading the page he saw chemistry with a crude 99 written next to it. He paused and looked over at the boy who had begun to shuffle in his seat, "Are you also planning to take chemistry?" he enquired. Chase looked up from beneath his blonde fringe, "yes sir, I was told to go and see a Dr. House in room 302 after finding you"

Shit. That wasn't good Wilson knew House would steal the pretty young Australian from him, and he couldn't have that.

"Very good, strong subjects. What are you planning to do as a career?" he asked as he handed the book back across the desk.

"Surgery hopefully" the boy grinned as he put the book into his bag and stood to leave.

Double shit. House had been a surgeon and a bloody good one at that, before he'd decided to join Wilson in teaching. Instead of showing his true feelings he smiled and watched the boy leave.

As soon as the door swung shut, he scrambled for the phone and dialed Houses' number, for a change the elder man picked up, "Hands off" he shouted through the receiver before slamming it down, leaving the other in a state of confusion.

House sat in his chair for a moment in confusion, why had Wilson just screamed in a very un-Wilson manner at him he pondered sitting back and threw his ball at the wall.

That was until a certain boy knocked on his door. As laid eyes upon the figure, every thing seemed to just click into place.


End file.
